


Come By It Honestly (I Swear)

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: “Would you like to get a room?”The woman raises an eyebrow and smirks. “If you say that to everyone who comes in here, miss, you probably have some difficulties with a few of your customers.”“What-” Alyssa’s blush deepens. “Oh, God. I’m so-”“You don’t need to apologize,” the woman interrupts. “I’m just teasing.”





	Come By It Honestly (I Swear)

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Mrs. Greene says as she pulls her coat on and heads for the door. “Make sure you watch the desk.”

Alyssa nods, not looking up from her book. “I will, Mom.” The door opens and closes, then, after a minute, she hears it again. _“Mom,”_ Alyssa sighs, “I’m watching the desk. I swear.”

“You sure are.”

Her head shoots up at the unfamiliar voice, and she blushes at the sight of a blonde woman leaning on the counter above her. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry.”

The woman laughs. “It’s fine. Mother troubles?”

“Not exactly. She owns this motel, so I just thought she had come back.” Alyssa winces. “And you don’t need to know that.”

“No, but I don’t mind.”

The woman looks familiar, but Alyssa can’t figure out why.

She smiles. “Would you like to get a room?”

The woman raises an eyebrow and smirks. “If you say that to everyone who comes in here, miss, you probably have some difficulties with a few of your customers.”

“What-” Alyssa’s blush deepens. “Oh, God. I’m so-”

“You don’t need to apologize,” the woman interrupts. “I’m just teasing.”

“Good,” she sighs. “My head might keep digging me into a hole but at least I probably can’t embarrass myself any more today.”

The woman exaggerates the action of looking at her watch. “I don’t know. It’s only four p.m.”

Alyssa squints at her, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. “Are you going to rent a room or not?”

“Yes,” the woman says with a grin.

“Great.” Alyssa taps the sheet on the counter. “These are the rates. I just need to see I.D.”

The woman hesitates. “About that. I was wondering if I could possibly pay for a full month, in cash.”

Alyssa’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

“Also, if I could not give you my name.”

“Excuse me?”

“I swear that I’m going to pay, and I swear that I won’t be a nuisance,” the woman says, sounding desperate. “Please, I just really don’t want any names or credit cards attached to this.”

Alyssa hesitates.

It’s well against policy, and she knows her mother won’t like it.

The pleading look in the woman’s eyes softens her resolve.

“You said you have the cash?”

“Yes.” She sets a large stack of bills on the counter.

“Wow. Okay.” Alyssa sighs. “I guess we can do it, then.”

The woman gives a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Seriously, thank you so much.”

“Sure.” Alyssa hands her a room key. “Please don’t make me regret it.”

“You won’t,” the woman says, shooting her a wink before she walks out of the office.

“There’s been a noise complaint.”

Alyssa looks up at her mother, frowning. “A noise complaint about what?”

Mrs. Greene gives her a disapproving look. “The girl you allowed to stay here without getting any information on her. One of our clients complained about loud music coming from her room after hours.”

“Oh.” Alyssa shrugs. “I’ve seen her around the motel a few times. She seems pretty nice and reasonable. I’ll go talk to her about it. My shift is over, anyway.”

“You do that. We can’t let ourselves get a bad reputation.”

“I know, Mom. I’m sure it won’t be a big deal.”

Alyssa knocks on the door, hearing acoustic guitar music coming from inside the woman’s room. It takes a moment, but eventually the music stops, and the door opens.

The woman’s blonde hair is messier than usual, but it only serves to make her even more attractive. She blinks at Alyssa through her glasses. “Hey?”

“Hi. Can I talk to you for a minute? You don’t need to let me in if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s fine.” The woman steps back, holding the door open for Alyssa to enter.

Alyssa steps into the room, and her breath catches in her throat.

The television has been taken off of the dresser and carefully moved to the floor in the corner, making room for multiple pieces of twine tied against the wall from one side of the room to the other. There are papers hanging from clips all along the twine, and, when she squints, Alyssa can see music notes scribbled haphazardly on each of them. A few guitar cases are propped up against the front of the dresser, with one lying open next to it, the guitar that likely belongs to it lying on the bed.

Alyssa looks at the woman, who shuts the door and smiles nervously at her, and that sense of familiarity she had gotten earlier suddenly clicks for her. “Holy shit. You’re Emma Nolan.”

“Fuck.” The woman winces and gives her a sheepish grin. “Sorry. That’s rude.”

“No, I get it, especially since you went to so much effort not to let anybody know you’re here.” Alyssa lets out a soft whistle, looking around the room. “I just can’t believe that the woman who did ‘Unruly Heart’ is really staying at my motel.”

Emma blinks and leans back against the door. “Huh.”

Alyssa blushes. “What?”

“I’ve just gotten so used to people referring to me as ‘that kid who wrote the theme song to that vampire movie’. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to work on something that’s _me,_ and because of that, it’s been a while since I’ve met somebody who associates me with that music.”

“That song did a lot for me in college,” Alyssa says quietly. “I hope I don’t sound like some sort of obsessive fan or anything.”

Emma shakes her head. “It’s okay. Writing that song did a lot for me in high school. I understand.” She runs her fingers through her hair and gives Alyssa a hesitant grin. “I came here because it’s been really hard to get privacy to just _write._ Do you…” She clears her throat. “Do you want to hear it?”

Alyssa’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“Sure,” Emma says with a shrug. She grins. “Maybe it’s a bribe so you don’t tell anybody I’m here.”

“I wouldn’t do that. It’s not who I am, first of all, plus you’ve been really nice.”

“Good to know.”

“I’m sure you are really good with your hands, though.”

“Oh, trust me, I am.”

Alyssa clears her throat. “Oh. Right.”

Emma grins and sits down on the bed, picking up her guitar. “Might as well give it some insurance, though.”

Alyssa laughs and kicks her shoes off before sitting down next to her. “I’m not going to complain.”

“It’s still a work in progress, I’ll warn you, so I really only have the chorus solidified. You’ll have to forgive me.” Emma starts playing her guitar, and, after a moment, starts singing. _“I just wanna dance with you, let the whole world melt away and dance with you, who cares what other people say? And when we’re through, no one can convince us we were wrong. All it takes is you and me and a song.”_

She stops singing but keeps playing for another minute or so, and Alyssa watches her with a distant look in her eyes.

“It’s going to be beautiful,” she murmurs. “I can tell.”

“There’s been some good inspiration around here,” Emma says, winking at Alyssa as she gets up to put her guitar away.

Alyssa laughs. “Look, just because I had a crush on you in college doesn’t mean you can win me over by flirting, Nolan.” Her eyes go wide, and she slaps her hand over her mouth.

Emma turns slowly, letting her guitar case fall closed. “What was that?” she asks with a grin.

“Nothing.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Don’t be _smug,”_ Alyssa protests. “I came here to yell at you.”

“Oh?” Emma raises an eyebrow. “What about?”

“My mother got a noise complaint about loud music coming from your room after the quiet hours have gone into effect.”

Emma flushes. “Shit. I’m sorry. Sometimes I get absorbed in my work and don’t realize the time. I’ll do better next time.” She pointedly glances at the clock. “Hopefully pretty girls won’t come to my room and get me to sing for them.”

“Shut up,” Alyssa mumbles.

“I’m not very good at shutting up.” Emma walks back over to the bed and leans down a bit, meeting Alyssa’s eyes. “Given the things you’ve rambled at me when I make you flustered, I think you have the same problem, Miss Greene.”

Alyssa stares at her, watching the light humor sparkle in Emma’s eyes.

She has time to think how bad of an idea she’s about to make, just before she grabs the collar of Emma’s shirt, yanks her forward, and kisses her.

The movement is so forceful that Emma falls against her, toppling them onto the bed. Alyssa whimpers as Emma kisses her back, gently guiding her further up on the mattress before letting her tongue slip into Alyssa’s mouth.

Alyssa’s hands thread into Emma’s hair, tightening until Emma lets out a soft gasp into Alyssa’s mouth. “Oh, God,” Alyssa whispers against Emma’s whispers. “Oh, God, what am I doing?”

Emma backs off, concern in her eyes as she looks down at Alyssa. “Are you okay?”

“Maybe?” Alyssa says shakily. “No? I practically jumped you in your room.”

“I’m not complaining, if that’s your concern,” Emma says, her voice casual. She brushes Alyssa’s hair behind her ear. “If you want to leave, I’m not going to be upset. But if you want to stay…”

Alyssa swallows, staring up at her. “I want to stay.”

Emma maintains their eye contact as her hands go to the hem of Alyssa’s shirt. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Alyssa says with a nod.

“Good.” Emma slides Alyssa’s shirt up slowly, leaning down and following the path with faint kisses against Alyssa’s abdomen.

“Oh, God,” Alyssa whispers. She helps Emma get the shirt over her head and off, and it’s tossed to the other side of the room. As Emma’s fingers land on the clasp of her bra, she adds, “Please.”

Emma unhooks her bra and adds it on top of Alyssa’s discarded shirt. Alyssa’s breath stutters in her throat as Emma’s lips move over one of her nipples, tongue circling in a slow, smooth pattern.

Alyssa grasps at the back of Emma’s shirt, pulling at it desperately. Emma lifts her head long enough to take her shirt off, then uses the pause as an excuse to switch to Alyssa’s other breast.

Her hands drift to Alyssa’s jeans, and Alyssa instinctively lifts her hips. Her brain is lost in the feeling of Emma’s mouth against her skin long enough that she barely realizes it registers her pants, underwear, and socks being pulled off.

Emma switches her attention to Alyssa’s throat, her teeth gently brushing against her skin as Emma’s hands stroke up Alyssa’s hips.

“What do you like?”

Alyssa blinks as Emma suddenly appears in view, giving her a curious look. “What?”

Emma’s fingers brush gently against the inside of Alyssa’s thigh. “What do you like?”

“I… I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me that before.” Alyssa gives a breathless laugh. “I don’t know how to answer.”

Emma lets her fingers dance higher on Alyssa’s thigh, making her twitch involuntarily. “If you don’t know, that’s okay. You can just let me know if I’m going in the right direction.”

Alyssa swallows. “God. Please.”

Emma grins and goes back to working at Alyssa’s throat, her hand moving fully up Alyssa’s thigh to her center.

She’s not sure what it is, whether it’s the old crush, her current sex drought, or just the situation, but her hips buck hard the moment Emma first touches her. _“Fuck.”_

She feels Emma smile against her skin, then Emma’s fingers trail gently up, down, through the growing wetness between Alyssa’s legs. Every few strokes – possibly every few hundred strokes, given how agonizingly slow Alyssa feels she’s being drawn out – Emma’s thumb circles Alyssa’s clit.

“Emma, please,” Alyssa chokes out, after what she knows is only a few minutes but feels like hours. _“Please.”_

“I know,” Emma whispers. She kisses down Alyssa’s sternum. “I know.”

She slides one finger inside of Alyssa, and Alyssa lets out a quiet, shaky groan. She shudders, her hips thrusting of their own volition to meet the movement of Emma’s hand.

“More,” Alyssa whimpers. “God, Emma, please. More.”

Emma bites at Alyssa’s pulse point and slides a second finger inside of Alyssa.

Alyssa cries out, a sharp, loud moan, and Emma shifts her position so she can make eye contact. She gives Alyssa a wide, teasing grin and covers Alyssa’s mouth with her free hand.

“You have to be quiet, Miss Greene,” Emma says, curling her fingers and making Alyssa whimper and twitch. “I’ve already been scolded once for noise complaints.”

Alyssa narrows her eyes, tempted to think up a way to retort, but before she can, Emma uses her knee to help herself thrust deeper into Alyssa, and her head falls back against the pillow.

She can feel the white hot heat building within her, and her hips are still helplessly moving with the rhythm Emma’s set.

She moans against Emma’s hand as her orgasm wracks through her body, Emma’s fingers continuing to move until the trembling starts to slow.

Emma slides out of Alyssa and takes her hand off of her mouth, letting her gasp for air as her body starts to relax. She presses a gentle kiss to Alyssa’s lips, slowly tracing circles in the skin of Alyssa’s hip.

“I was right,” Alyssa says, panting.

“About what?”

“You’re _amazing_ with your hands.”

Emma lets out a sharp laugh. “I’m so glad I could prove you right.”

Alyssa looks up at her, a hungry glint in her eyes. “I think I’d like to prove something, too.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Alyssa rolls them, flipping Emma onto her back. “How good _I_ am with my hands.”


End file.
